


Words left unsaid

by Darkangel19881



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: Harsh words spoken between Kagome and Inuyasha, forcing Kagome to go home. Only for her to be attacked in her own home leaving her severely injured. Knowing that her only chance for survival would be for her to go back to Inuyasha, Can Kagome survive? and can Inuyasha repair their damaged relationship before its too late? Summary sucks.





	

Chapter one

“Maybe I am tired of wasting my time rescuing you!” Inuyasha’s harsh words rang in Kagome’s mind. Reminding her that Inuyasha only had feelings for Kikiyo. Kagome sighed and rolled over onto her stomach wishing that she could forget how she felt for Inuyasha. How could she have fallen in love with a half demon? Kagome doubted that with the reappearance of Kikiyo that Inuyasha would ever feel the same for her. Just thinking about it caused hurt to flood Kagome’s veins. She didn’t like thinking about the way he made her feel, it hurt too much.   
Sighing Kagome closed her eyes and tried to force herself to go to sleep, knowing that it would be useless. She wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about Inuyasha and wondering if he was okay. Kagome knew that she shouldn’t care but she couldn’t help the way she felt. She was no stranger to fighting with Inuyasha, in fact their friends, Miroko, Sango and Shippo were quite used to the arguments that Kagome and Inuyasha often got involved in. Somehow though this fight was worse than any other that they had gotten into or at least it felt like that to Kagome.   
Opening her eyes when she felt the presence of demonic spirit and the frightened cry of her little brother Sota. Throwing her covers off, Kagome jumped to her feet and threw herself across the room to her door. The slamming the door open, overcome with the need to protect her little brother from whatever threat was entering the family home. Kagome raced towards the sound of her brother’s crying, she didn’t care who it was they would die if they harmed a harm on Sota head.   
When Kagome entered Sota’s room, she was surprised to find Kikiyo with her bow and arrow directed at Sota. How in the world had she gotten here? Was the first thought that crossed Kagome’s mind, then why had she come? Why wasn’t she chasing after Inuyasha? It was clear to Kagome that Kikiyo still had Inuyasha’s heard despite the many years that had passed between them.   
“Leave my brother alone!” Kagome snapped leaping forward and covering Sota’s body with her own.   
“Die” Kikiyo said releasing an arrow and Kagome cried out in pain as the arrow entered her body and punctured her lung. Kagome closed her eyes and held tight to Sota. She wouldn’t allow Inuyasha’s lover to hurt her family. Kagome felt her body flinch as another arrow entered through her back and went through her stomach enough to cut Sota’s arm. Sota cried out and Kagome shifted her weight away from her brother. Blood gushed past Kagome’s lips as she struggled to take in a breath. Kagome found it hard to breathe but she had to protect her brother, she couldn’t allow him to be slaughtered. Although it seemed more to Kagome that she was the one paying whatever price that Kikiyo thought that her family had to pay for.   
Gasping in pain, Kagome struggled to push herself to her feet. She had to find a way to fight somehow, she couldn’t lay down and just die because Kikiyo wanted her to. As she stood, she couldn’t stop herself from swaying from the blood that she was losing. This situation wasn’t good at all. Kagome felt another arrow pierce through her shoulder knocking her sideways and away from Sota. Before Kagome could do anything, she watched in horror as Kikiyo notched another arrow and sent it flying into her little brother’s heart.   
“Sota!” Kagome screamed as she stared into the lifeless eyes of her little brother. Kikiyo’s laughter ringing in Kagome’s eyes.Kagome couldn’t help but wonder if Kikiyo had spared the rest of her family but somehow she doubted it. There wasn’t an inch of mercy in the woman’s eyes. It made Kagome wonder how Inuyasha could even still care for her, she was nothing but a puppet. She knew then that she would have no choice but to try to get back to the well. It was her only chance at survival if she could just make it back to Kaede’s hut. She would have to face Inuyasha again but if it meant that Kagome would live so that she could face down Kikiyo than so be it, she would deal with whatever Inuyasha threw at her.   
“I’m sorry Sota” Kagome said from between clinched teeth, as she forced herself to her feet. Agony tore through her and the arrows that stuck through her. Kagome guessed that Kikiyo thought she was dying, and while she might be right Kagome wasn’t going out without a fight. “I’ll get better and I will her for this.” Kagome cried as she pushed herself towards the door, and down towards the well that would take her back to Inuyasha.   
She wasn’t sure how she made it, the blood loss was starting to make her dizzy but as she leaned over the well, she wondered how anyone would know that she was down there. No one was expecting her to return and since they likely wouldn’t be at the well Kagome would likely bleed to death before she would be discovered because she didn’t have the strength to climb out of the well.   
As Kagome closed her eyes and lost consciousness and fell forward into the well. She couldn’t help but wish that she had told Inuyasha that she loved him, even if he could never love her back. 

TBC?  
Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next chapters will be longer I just wanted to get this one out there. Liz


End file.
